Las desventajas de ser un Dios
by BibbleSan
Summary: Capitulo especial de Minecraft Awakening (Idea original: JesusDk)


" **Las desventajas de ser un dios"**

Wooolaaas! He aquí una vez más un especial de Z. Hecha por su humilde "creador" si se le puede llamar así XD.

Para quien no me conozca soy BibbleSan y el más genial escritor de todos los tiempos (7u7)

JesusDK: Deja de hacerte promoción y ve al grano (¬¬)

 **Xxx**

Recuerdo aquella vez en que me capturaron unos cirqueros, hacían grandes sumas de dinero viajando a través de dimensiones y yo era una de sus atracciones, me rellenaban de jugo de manzana o de dinamita hasta hacerme explotar, a veces incluso usaban pintura, a la audiencia les encantaba eso.

Me trajeron de aquí a allá toda una temporada hasta que escape, descubrí que la razón por la que no había logrado escapar durante las funciones, era por sus impresionantes maquinas, resulta que habían logrado crear una máquina que amplificaba las habilidades de su psíquico.

Al parecer sus poderes necesitaban un reposo de dos horas, tuve la suerte de haber escapado en ese lapsus.

-¡Por favor!- el pequeño hombre que había estado controlando mi mente ahora se encontraba llorando y moqueando en el suelo rogando por su vida- ¡Hare lo que sea! ¡No me mates!

-¿Sabes? Al principio pensé que podría usarte, pero luego pensé, él es un psíquico, puede volverse contra mí en cualquier momento, sobre todo después de haber matado a su hermana- mientras decía aquellas palabras me estaba comiendo el pequeño dedo meñique de su hermana- Verdaderamente deliciosa- recuerdo ese circo, aquellos gritos de dolor de los antiguos jefes y las sonoras risas de los nuevos dueños, "los artistas".

 _ **Algunos meses después…**_

Z se había vuelto el maestro de ceremonias, y ahora con un traje y una máscara blanca con una gran sonrisa, daba la introducción al nuevo show.

-¡Bienvenidos!- la audiencia se oía ansiosa ante el nuevo espectáculo- ¿¡Quién quiere un poco de perversión!?

El grito de Z solo logro que la multitud se emocionara aún más y gritaran de emoción, el show comenzó y fue uno de los más bizarros que haya visto el viejo circo.

Después de la función Z le dio sus dosis de drogas al psíquico quien ahora se encontraba fundido con la máquina de ampliación para siempre.

-¿Sabes algo?- los ojos perdidos del chico por un momento se posaron sobre Z- Realmente es divertido dirigir este chiquero, creo que me lo quedare y tu amigo mío, serás mi vicepresidente- Z golpeo los cachetes del chico antes de lanzarse en caída libre hacia un trampolín mientras reía divertido.

 **POV Z**

Deje a mi pequeño vicepresidente al mando y le dije que debía enviarme las cosas interesantes de los intercambios con nuestro mensajero.

Ahora confió en él, además el circo finalmente se estableció en una parte del Nether así que estará bien.

Ahora me dirijo a buscar una nueva ciudad, Circus es buena pero necesito algo más, pero antes necesito ir a la pradera.

 _Unas horas más tarde…_

-¡Papi!- una pequeña de cabello negro y ojos morados salto alegre al ver a su amado padre acercarse al patio de su colegio.

-¿Cómo ha estado mi chica favorita?- Z se sentía igual de emocionado que la niña al verlo, se encontraban en el patio de una pequeña escuela, justo a la hora de la salida.

-¡Bien! Me están enseñando a leer- por parte de los demás niños y padres se podía notar la tención al ver a aquel chico, Z…

Z tenía una reputación que lo precedía, sin lugar a duda uno de los seres más temidos en todo el mundo, la nueva tierra apenas tenía unos pocos años y Z se había encargado de poner orden rápidamente entre las nuevas criaturas y los pocos que sobrevivieron al "Inicio"

Hasta ahora Z era conocido por tener bajo su poder la "Granja de balas" y la "Fabrica" que eran hasta donde se sabía, lugares donde aún se lograban fabricar armas de la otra era, letales y rápidas, bajo la protección y vigilante del nuevo Dios las armas eran vendidas a muy pocos y las municiones eran aún más difíciles de conseguir.

Esto hacía por su parte a Z el hombre más rico sobre la tierra, si a él se le podía seguir denominando así.

Una gran golem de cristal apareció detrás de Z junto con la mochila de la pequeña.

-¡Crystal!- la niña corrió a abrazar a la golem de rasgos definidos que la hacían ver casi como una humana exceptuando el hecho de que era totalmente diferente- ¡Mi papi vino hoy a recogerme!- la golem hizo una leve reverencia para después alejarse susurrándole algo en el oído a la niña.

-Que tengas un buen día Midna- la golem se retiró claramente alterada a lo que la niña solo pudo reír por la bajo mientras se retiraba de la mano de su "papi"

-¿Sabes papi? Creo que le gustas a Crystal- el chico miro confundido a la chica mientras esta proseguía con su explicación- Cada vez que apareces se pone pálida y le tiemblan las piernas, creo que eso significa que le gustas ¿No?

-Probablemente- el chico rio aunque sabía bien que aquella señal era más bien temor, una de las cosas que mejor lograba provocar.

Padre e hija pasaron una tarde entre risas y charlas divertidas, al retirarse el padre dejo unas cuantas bolsas de diamantes en un cofre junto con un recado para la golem.

Sin duda la hija de Z era la segunda persona más temida en todo el mundo, porque el rey podía ser piadoso, pero si llegabas a molestar a su princesa, el mismo infierno se te vendría encima.

A la mañana siguiente la noticia del nuevo jefe de Circus había sido revelada y con esto ya eran 3 ubicaciones que Z tenía bajo su poder.

Midna no sabía bien que hacia su padre y en verdad nunca le había contado que hacía en su trabajo, lo poco que sabía siempre le llegaban por medio de los anuncios de las mañanas, los cuales no lograban satisfacer sus dudas.

La primera vez que Midna se enteró de lo que hacía su "padre" fue a la edad de 90 años y aun recordaba ese recuerdo como si apenas hubiera sucedido, sin embargo, cada vez con menos miedo y dolor.

Desde hace algunos años se supo que los guardaespaldas de Midna habían renunciado debido a los grandes riesgos de proteger a la hija de Z, y esto a su vez causo más intentos de homicidio hacia Midna, varios grupos trataron de suplir a los guardaespaldas, desde gigantes, hasta enormes jaurías de lobos, ninguno había logrado proteger a Midna por más de una semana y ahora Z hacía de su guardaespaldas.

Un día un pequeño grupo de humanos ataco, tres para ser exactos, con grandes habilidades, tenían incluso armas que lograban activar comandos, lo cual nunca había visto Z desde que estuvo en cierta fase del desarrollo de esa tecnología.

Entre los tres humanos logro distinguir una mujer, con una singular melena que reconoció ¿Qué hacia esa mujer ahí? ¿Qué intentaba hacer después de haberlo entregado a esos científicos? ¿Acaso querían volver a experimentar con él?

La mente de Z se llenó de ira y entro en estado de frenesí, asesino a los dos acompañantes de esa mujer, la cual al ver a sus compañeros caídos se limitó a huir no sin antes lanzar un pergamino cerca de la joven de ojos morados, quien había permanecido oculta detrás de su padre.

La joven abrió el pergamino el cual mencionaba todas las cosas que había hecho Z durante los últimos años incluyendo, el tener diferentes hijos por todo el mundo del cual solo se conocían la ubicación de dos.

Midna estaba señalada primero para después mostrar a un niño en un barrio de lamias, el cual según el pergamino era un barrio de prostitutas bajo el mando de Z, el cual por su ubicación y tipo de población era básicamente suicidio entrar.

Z tuvo que revelarle la historia de cómo había sido su nacimiento a Midna así como lo que madre le había encargado hacer. Midna a pesar de estar terriblemente destrozada por dentro, reconoció que pese a todo, Z cumplió su promesa, y que tal vez podría perdonarlo algún día.

Z tenía en el blanco solo dos lugares más por atacar y controlar, el primero era el mercado negro del Nether, el cual por el momento estaba controlado por un viejo orco y sus tropas, las cuales pensó no serían gran problema.

Sin embargo su siguiente objetivo era el que lo tenía preocupado, una aldea humanan había logrado descifrar como vencerlo y él sabía que se trataba de usar a dios en su contra con armas y armaduras santas.

La información la había logrado sacar un ángel enviada para asesinarlo, que al final logro corromper.

-¿Estás seguro de esto?- Midna apareció a su lado de pronto mirando como Z sacaba un ala de ángel de un morral.

-Si le salve la vida, no creo que le importe ayudarnos un poco más- dijo acomodándoles el ala a Midna en la espalda de forma que pareciera suya.

Midna sabía muy bien el propósito de esto, la gran aldea humana tenía una especie de protección sagrada la cual solo podía ser levantada desde dentro.

Así que fingiendo un poco Midna ayudo a su pareja a entrar fingiendo ser un ángel herido, Midna había encontrado la belleza en los asesinatos, tal vez incluso ella se había vuelto sádica, pero si era así, jamás lograría saberlo.

Z acabo con todos dentro de la aldea excepto con los niños y niñas, sin embargo, pensó que sería un error ya que, aun no sabía dónde ocultaban las armaduras santas y esos niños podrían representar una amenaza no obstante los niños no deberían pagar los errores de sus padres.

Vencer a los dueños del mercado negro no fue muy complicado ya que su código decía que debían pelear el jefe y el nuevo pretendiente, en el cual el vencedor quedaría como nuevo jefe y ganaría la lealtad de todos.

Lo cual sucedió demasiado rápido.

Y de aquella manera Z se volvió en el tipo más peligroso de todos no obstante, sabía que muy pronto llegaría alguien más fuerte o que le diera sentido a su vida, el cual esperaría con gusto.

-Entonces… ¿Tora cierto?- un chico entro en el despacho de Z con una nueva idea ingeniosa, una prisión para todas las posibles amenazas, además de un parque de diversiones para Z- Te diré algo, aceptare el trato con una sola condición- Tora se veía feliz ante la aceptación del Dios y se mantenía atento ante la petición de Z- Quiero que cada barrote cada cosa que se use en la prisión tenga inscrita la leyenda, Z te desea la mejor estancia en la prisión de Tora, ya sabes para hacer más tortura psicológica.

Tora acepto la condición y a cambio recibió mano de obra para su proyecto, la prisión y parque de juegos más elaborada del mundo, con portales, arenas de lucha e incluso zonas libres dentro de la prisión.

La cual fue llenada casi de inmediato con lo peor de lo peor.

 _Volviendo al tiempo real…_

Yajirushi sostenía un barrote de una celda la cual tenía una leyenda grabada bastante gastada pero aun legible, la cual quebró en su mano para después voltear a ver con ojos de enojo a su fiel guerrero…. Z….

 **Xxx**

Bueno chicos hasta aquí el especial, (relleno XD) espero les haya gustado para conocer un poco más a fondo la historia de Z y darle un pequeño toque de misterio al fic.

Nos leemos luego.


End file.
